Remain Unspoken
by ashehole
Summary: Post-TFE. He was following her around, determined to end his obsession with her. She had been waiting for his arrival ever since the demise of the Atrox. Who will win? Tymandra oneshot.


**AN: Here's for you, Leah! ;D You deserve it!**

**Title: Remain Unspoken**

**Summary: Post-TFE. He was following her around, determined to end his obsession with her. She had been waiting for his arrival ever since the demise of the Atrox. Who will win? Tymandra oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Daughters of the Moon. Doesn't that make you sad? Lol. I want Chris... -Pout.-**

_It's not over tonight,_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right._

_I may not make it through the night;_

_I won't go home without you._

**I won't go home without you.**

She looked the same, my maroon-haired shrew, but inside, well... That was a whole new story. She used to be a top class bitch. Hell, this was a girl I used to imagine kicking kittens all day (though I'm sure that she probably never would have). Watching her now, scrutinizing her with eyes still seen as evil, I could see so many differences between Cassandra now and Cassandra then. Imagine it like this. You know a junkie, who, all day long, injected their veins with heroin. The junkie went to rehab. Now the junkie works an eight-hour shift as a waitress in some L.A. Diner that serves terrible coffee (I tried some on the day she was off).

Being closed off from the Atrox, I'm sure that this was the Cassandra that she had been before her days as a lowly Follower, whimpering after pretty boy and sneering at me and Karyl. Granted, of course, she also must have been quite improved from that version of herself as well. After all, that Cassandra had succumbed and lost hope.

This Cassandra was nothing like her predecessors.

I don't know how long I'd been watching her. A few weeks. I first found her sometime before the Atrox's demise, during the time when the Daughters were still held captive in Nefandus. It was the first time I had seen her look up at the moon with a look that nearly seemed heartbroken. What did she have to feel so fucking sad about? Lambert and Adamantis were teaming up, we were going to swipe the rule of shadows out from under the Atrox's... Well... We were going to steal its power. She should have been elated.

It took me a few days to figure it out. She didn't want that. She didn't want the moon to lose.

Strange. Erie. I didn't like it.

I liked watching her, though. I liked seeing how she was slowly coming out of her shell around people, smiling more, flirting more. I even heard her laugh once. That was rare. And it was a real laugh, not one of those fake titters someone gives you while they are thinking snide comments about the state of your clothing when they knew full well how hard you were partying the night before.

The best thing that could have happened to Cassandra for her to become an outcast, to leave Stanton behind and to disappear from me. I didn't know how to follow the rules, though. I knew I shouldn't have interrupted her life, the new one she was making with a clean slate. I, however, wasn't enjoying how she was flirting too much with this corporate pretty boy whose mind was completely open to mine. His lewd thoughts of her rolled up in his bed sheets beneath paled in comparison to the ones where _I_ _was_ _beneath her_. If anyone was going to get the chance to be with her, it damn well should be me.

It was raining. The fat drops hit my face, sliding down and soaking me completely as I stood outside of her diner. She was getting ready to leave. She wrapped her black coat tight around her cute little uniform, pulling a large umbrella out from her purse. I was waiting for her, knowing full well that I could ruin her as I was ruined. The Atrox was gone, Adamantis was crawling around Earth somewhere, and Lambert seemed to have lost his ambition. And me? Well... I didn't know what to do anymore. I just wanted to see Cassandra. Maybe we could enjoy our ruin for a night. This is what I needed to move on, maybe make my own faction of _Infidi_, or perhaps just search out Adamantis. Closure from a fun night with Cassandra, and then I would head the hell out of this damned city with its cutesy people and annoying goddesses.

She opened the umbrella inside the diner, her pale, delicate hands holding tight to the handle as she opened the door and stepped out into the storm. She was moving past me. She didn't even see me.

"You know, they say that's bad luck," I called out after her. She stopped walking, her back going stiff and a torrent of curses going through her mind as she spun on her heel to face me.

"Tymmie!?" Her eyes were wide as she stared at me. They drifted, taking me in, and her thoughts hit me like a low blow. _He looks even worse than before._

"The one and only, babe." A grin spread across my face as I took her in, letting my own eyes linger on her body as I scoped her out. Her head cocked as she watched me looking her over, face blank.

"What are you doing here?" She always did know how to get straight to the point sometimes.

"I wanted to see you," I replied honestly, shrugging like it was no big deal. "See how you were coping now that the Atrox is gone."

Her mouth twitched in the corner at the mention of our former master, and when I tried to listen in on her thoughts on the subject, I noticed that she was on maximum security lock down. "I'm fantastic. What about you, _infidus?_"

"How sweet. You remembered. And here I thought that you forgot about me, Cassandra."

"No, Tymmie." She glanced away from me, staring instead into the street, the rain beating heavily on her umbrella. "I never forgot you."

"Glad to hear it." I was feeling awkward now. Kind of nervous.

"What are you doing here, though? Shouldn't you be off, stealing some teeny bopper's hope, following the wishes of some royal douche bag?" Her mouth twisted into a wry smile, and there was a certain hard glint in her eyes that reminded me of the Cassandra I had so desperately wanted back when we were flunkies under Stanton's hand.

"No royal douche bag hanging in the shadows for me. I'm my own agent now," I proudly told her, puffing out my chest a bit in hopes that she would praise me for wanting to strike it out on my own. Maybe she would even decide to join me.

"Are you now? Why don't you just forget it, Tymmie?" She asked me instead of giving me admiration. In fact, what was now reflected all over her face seemed to be... Was that disappointment? She was _disappointed_ in me? What the fuck?

"Forget what, exactly?" I took a step closer to her, a little upset that she didn't even flinch. Wasn't I terrifying anymore? She did quite the opposite of what I expected her to do; she stepped closer to me, her umbrella now shielding me from the rain, though it didn't quite matter anymore. She stared up into my face, into my eyes, frowning gently at me. I raised an eyebrow at her in return, waiting for an answer.

"From this pointless life. Zahi and I... We get along just fine without the Atrox's influence. Look at me, Tymmie. Don't laugh." I had been chuckling. "I'm serious."

"You're a joke. A pathetic joke," I told her angrily. Like I could ever be anything like Zahi, heartthrob extraordinaire.

She shrugged, seeming unaffected by my comments. She stepped away from me. "Have it your way, Tymmie."

I watched her walk away from me, trying to step out of my life forever, and I couldn't take it. This wasn't how it was going to end. I took off after her, fully intending to not only let her know how things were, but how this night was going to end for us.

Her umbrella dropped the moment I touched her shoulder, splattering the rain on both of us. The storm immediately took its chance the moment she was caught in it, her hair turning a darker shade of red and plastering her face as we stood there for only a second before she pounced on me. Her lips found mine somehow, though our faces were slick and mine was slightly frozen from standing with no cover for so long.

Through that all, I felt the warmth of her mouth as she kissed heat back into my body. Her form pressed up against mine, her hands grasping at my short, wet locks as she continued kissing me. It took me a moment, and for all my talk, this was something I hadn't expected from her, and so didn't even know how to respond. Cassandra growled, leaving me no choice but to sate the beast and claim her mouth for my own, giving us both what we wanted.

Closure from our past lives.

She broke from our searing kiss, letting her teeth and eyes do the physical talking for her as she continued to stare oh-so bravely into my devil eyes. "Did you really think I was going to leave you?"

I blinked slowly at her. She _had_ been walking away. "Yes."

"I was just giving you time to think over what you really wanted." She smiled at me, one of her real smiles, and I saw what she had been doing all this time. She was forcing me to choose her—and her life—over this forsaken one.

And I wasn't about to get left behind again.

Not this time.

I kissed her back, entering her mind again as she opened up to me. Good, old, reliable, always bitchy Cassandra.

_I hope he doesn't expect me to make out with him in this weather. This can't be good for me._


End file.
